The Homophobic Sister
by DreamerSince97
Summary: Kara gets a phone call from James, informing her that her boss, Snaper Carr, has rethought, and he wants to give har a new shot. But what Kara does not know is that Snaper has prepared a little surprise for the young reporter to give her a lesson not to step over his word. Will Kara succeed in coping with the situation, or will she quit her reporter career forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Homophobic Sister**

 _ **Summary:**_ Kara gets a phone call from James, informing her that her former boss, Snapper Carr, has rethought, and he wants to give her another shot. But what Kara doesn't know is that Snapper has prepared a little surprise for the young reporter, to give her a lesson not to step over his word. Will Kara succeed in coping with the situation, or will she quit her reporter career forever?

 ** _Note:_** I don't own Supergirl or any characters! But I own all the grammatical errors.

 ** _WARNING:_** Also, English is not my first language, so please be patient with me. This is my first attend to a fanfic, so tell me what you think, don't be shy. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Friday, for the most people, this is the most beautiful word of the entire Universe. Especially when you are an elite agent for a secret organization (DEO, but shhh!), and you don't have a lot of „free days". Days... Alex can't quite believe that she had three free days all for herself, and all she want is to spend this mini-vacation with her girlfriend, Daisy. (STOP! Don't drop the story, I'm just kidding, Maggie is still her girlfriend, Geez...). She and Maggie had three days free and they decide it spend together in bed because they can't go anywhere far, bad guys don't get a vacation.

"What it's on your mind, Danvers?" Ask Maggie, notice that her girlfriend is staring at the ceiling.

"First, you're hot as Hell" Respond Alex, as she turns her head to Maggie, to steal a kiss.

"I already know that, and the second?"

"Soo modest!" Alex chuckle and her glance turn again to the ceiling. "I'm bored. Don't get me wrong, I'm just not used to be free so many days in a row. It just feels odd, you know?"

"I know, and I also know what to do to throw away the boring". Before Alex could respond, Maggie was on top of her, and she starts to kiss her neck, her jaw, all way up to her lips.

"Better?" asked Maggie after few minutes.

"Better!" respond Alex, trying to catch her breath.

They start to kiss again, more passional, Maggie hands resting on Alex's breasts. The two loving birds were lost in each other until a horrible sound ruin all the magic. It was Alex's phone...

"Mhmm... you say that J'onn get you free today..." Start Maggie complain while watching as her girlfriend get up to get the phone."Tell him to kiss my ass!" Continue her getting pout. Alex smiled at her remark.

"It's just Kara, babe!" Alex said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Then tell Mon-El to kiss my ass" Continue Maggie, still pout. Alex laughs and answers the phone.

"Hey sis, what up?" Start the brunette, still smiling, but she makes 180 degrees turn when she heard her sister screams. "Kara? Kara? What is it? Kara?"

The loving sister was gone, now Alex turns into full special agent DEO mode, alert Maggie to do the same. When you just heard your sister screaming on the phone, nothing can be good. In less than a minute, they were full dressed, and Maggie searches for they guns before Kara could calm down.

"Alex, you won't believe what happened to me!" She says still agitated.

"Start with the beginning, Kara, breathe!" Try the brunette to calm her sister.

"Snapper! Snapper want me back!" Kara yell excited.

"OK... I'm listening..." Alex sign to Maggie to stand down, as she put the phone on speaker.

"James called, to tell me that Snapper Carr wants me to get back at CatCo! He wants to give me another shot!" Alex could feel her baby sister excited as on Christmas day. Also, she feels something odd in this whole situation.

"Kara, it doesn't seem a little strange for you? Snapper was very convincing when he fired you. Why would he want to hire you again, suddenly?" Alex was happy for Kara, she knows how much her sister love that job, but she could feel that Snapper Carr hide something.

"And with you, there are two. Mon-El has the same opinion. But I don't care, I'm going right now to CatCo to get my job back!" And with this, Kara hang up the phone, leaving the two women with a confused look.

"Did you hear that?" asked Alex, who start to undress. In no way, she was gonna spend the day away from her bed.

"Yes, I heard all about that... But I think you have something more important to think about" respond Maggie as she guided her lover to bed. "Like me, for example!" she said pinning Alex on the bed.

"So modest!" They re-start to do what they do when they were interrupted.

* * *

"WoW! This feels so odd..." Kara says as she exited the elevator, her heart stat to run like crazy.

"You didn't put your feet in this building for nearly three months, it's supposed to feel odd!" try James to cheer Kara, but with no response. "Soo, look what is the situation: Snapper came to me and he says that he want you back, immediately, with no details".

"Ok, I can handle this." Kara tries to convince herself, this whole situation seems to scare the Hell out of her. Plus, all the eyes were pinning at her, curiously.

"Good luck then" James run in a different direction.

"Here you go, you can do this!" Try the blond to calm herself down again. "You're Kara Danvers, you're Kara-ZorEl from the House of El, you're..."

"PonyTail, you come eventually!" Snapper cut the girl thoughts. "Don't stay there like a dead person, come here and meet your new colleagues."

"My new what...?" As she entered into her boss office, Kara noticed a small group of people, who look a little younger that her.

"Students from Journalism, meet Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers, meet Students from Journalism. Your new colleagues" said Snapper on his grumpy tone. "Here is the situation: Three months ago, PonyTail decided to publish an unauthorized article, on her own blog, from her uncertificated SOURCE. That time, she had luck because the story was true. But this would work just once, or it wouldn't work at all!". "So", he said and turn to the group, "this is the only advice that I will give you: FOLLOW the rules, DON'T try to be heroes, DON'T try to be smarter that you already are, DON'T try to be PonyTail! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The students said at once.

"The other rules of a reporter you already know, so I will not waste my time being your teacher!"And for you," continued Carr turn his attention on Kara. "You are in the probation period. You need to execute the same task that I gave them. I told you once: you can be a reporter if you go to the University of Journalism, NOT if your boss put you in this position, or if you _choose_! So you will taste how it feels to be a student at Journalism, understood?"

Kara could just nod. Usually, Snapper preferred a fight one-to-one, not public humiliation, but the blonde wasn't surprised, in fact, she was warned by her boyfriend and her sister, after all, she supposed to expect that. She already was a student before, so this whole thing doesn't scare her. Plus, she was Girl of Steel, what possible could go wrong, right?

"The students already extract their theme of the article. You are the only one left" And with this, Carr handed her a bowl with some piece of folded paper. "Take one, this will be your theme of the article, the deadline is Monday morning!"

"Ooh, I almost forgot, you have just one chance, PonyTail! If your colleagues fail, they will have just a bad grade! but if YOU DON'T GET THIT ARTICLE RIGHT, I will fire you, again, and you will not be able to find another job! Now get out of here, all of you!" Snapper barked.

The heroine saw her drag out from the office by the frightened faces of the students. She shows them the way out of the labyrinth of corridors and they went together to get some coffee, chatting on the road. The students seem to already know the blonde, and they know about the article.

"This wasn't fair, you were a hero! If wasn't you, all this alien will be dead by now. This Snapper Carr is an asshole!" Says a short girl, with short curly hair, but with big eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal, I just tried to tell the truth... " Try Kara to calm down the enthusiastic girl. She needs to admit, it was the damn time Kara Danvers get some credit! She really starts to enjoying to be called a hero.

"I need wrote about pollution, in a positive way. That the part that sucks the most: No matter what theme you extract, you need to AGREED with it! I can't agree with pollution! What's your theme?" Kara can't believe that someone could speak so much, so fast!

"Ha! I almost forget about it!" Heroine said as she searches for the piece of paper. "Let see, I have..."

But she couldn't continue. Her face dropped, as she read the theme, and she could feel the ground run away from her legs. It cannot be possible!


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING:**_ English is not my first language, and I didn't study at school either. There will be some grammatical mistakes, so please be patient with me.

 _ **Author Note:**_ I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! My mom doesn't know that I'm writing again, especially fanfiction, especially in another language! She just thinks that I'm wasting my time in my room, on my phone. So she took initiative, and give me some task for each day, just to not get bored, heh... And now I don't have time anymore, thanks, mom! But this will not stop me from writing! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

 _ **Another Note:**_ I read your reviews, I know I have some big issues with grammar, but I will do my best to improve it. So, if Supergirl characters aren't mine, all grammatical mistakes belong to me! **I don't have anything against LGBTQ+ community** , this whole story crossed my mind after a little fight with my mom about this theme.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Alex Danvers rush into DEO command center, fully equipped and ready to kick some alien asses, who have the gut to drag from her bed. It couldn't have been good, since Winn sent her a message, telling her to come back to work urgently. All she wanted to do today was to linger in bed with her girlfriend...

„Agent Schott, report" The red-hair barked, once she approaches the young agent, who look at her with wide eyes.

„Wow, you move fast!" he said.

„I've been moving like this every time when you send me a text like DEO, urgent!. So, what's the emergency?" All she wanted was to get back in the warm embrace of her lover. Alex was pretty sure that Maggie didn't notice that she left earlier.

„Oh, about that, it's a little chance to exaggerate with that message" replied Winn, pushing the wheelchair away, to be at a safe distance from the fury of the redhead.

„What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

„The emergency", intervene Vasquez gesturing quotes in the air „is Supergirl. She landed 20 minutes ago, and she goes straight to the training room. It's there now, punching some block, and she is very angry, we don't know the reason, and we can't calm her down, so we..."

„We call you in, because, you know, you're her sister, and Kara wouldn't hurt her own sister" Winn interrupted agent Vasquez, is his characteristic style.

„So, let me get this straight. You call me, on my day off, at work, to solve a sister issue, who can be solved on the phone? Winn, I'm tired, and this is my day off, so you brought me here for nothing? I mentioned that today is my day off?"

„Yes, Alex, you mentioned that, three times, to be more precise, " said J'onn, approaching the agents. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder, in a silent tentative to make her calm down. „But the emergency is real, if Mrs. Danvers will not relax soon, we will have to put her to sleep, for her own safety. And for the safety of this building."

„But I don't understand, what made her so angry? You try to read her mind?" Alex put the DEO mode away, now she was in her full sister mode.

„I tried, but all a can reach from the wave of Kryptonian curses was the name of her former boss, Snapper Carr. That said something to you?"

„Actually, yes. James called Kara earlier this morning, to inform her that Snapper wants her back. Mon-El and I tried to convince her that could be a trap, but she didn't listen. I will go talk to her " And with that, Alex turn around and go to the training room. On her way, she almost runs into Mon-El, who carried a bag of food, probably full of potstickers.

„Oh, hi Alex, you go to see Kara too?" ask the Daxamite.

„Yes, I am. Winn call you too?"

„Yes, no, yes, no, no! After Kara went to CatCo, I get bored, and I decided to come here, to see if anyone needs my help. But when I arrived, Kara was very pissed off, Winn probably wet himself, and J'onn was tried to calm down your sister, but with no result. But we all know that when Kara is angry, all she need is some comfort food, I am right?" The Daxamite seems very proud of himself for buying some food for Kara, but didn't talk with her, who was the scared one?

But Alex didn't have time to chat, especially when she saw the massive door of the training room flying like a piece of paper, to the opposite wall. The agent took the bag of food from Mon-El and sprint to her sister. Few more minutes, and the whole place will fall apart.

„Hei sis, why don't you take a deep breath and start talking with me. I brought us food" Alex approach slowly the angry Kryptonian, who now lay on the ground, trying to control her breath.

„I'm fine, now I'm fine." Alex didn't entire believe her, but she goes with it.

„I don't recall to see you so furious, not even when you were affected by the Red Kryptonite. And that was a bad one. A bird whispered me that Snapper Carr has something to do with this " said the elder sister, gesticulate to the door.

„Somehow, that bird is two meters tall, is green, and has telepathic powers? Oh, and I almost forgot, is from Mars?" Ask sarcastic the blonde, making Alex laugh.

„Yeah... maybe? I didn't pay much attention to details..." Try the agent to cheer up the heroine.

„I need to apologize to J'onn, I was an asshole with him earlier. He tried to help me, but I just ignored him..."

„I'm sure he understand, but, before you go see him, please tell me why are you so upset with Snapper. Maggie found some unpaid parking fines on his name, and we both know how she likes throwing people in jail, just for fun."

At the last statement, Kara start laughing, she know she can speak free with her sister, Alex would not judge her, and maybe, she will give her a solution to the problem. The blonde nods her head and took out the note from the left boot, handed it to Alex.

„I need to write an article based on this theme and to agree with it. I can't agree with something like that!"

Alex took the note from Kara and read **GAY INVASION IN NATIONAL CITY!** This title couldn't mean something good. She was surprised, and not so surprised. She expects that Snapper Carr will set a trap for her little sister, just for amusement. When he wanted, he could be a real villain.

„Wow! And something tells me that if you refuse to write this article, Snapper will not hire you".

„Exactly! But I can't write this, I don't have anything against LGBT community! I can be against something that's...normal! Everyone deserve to find love, even is a person with the same sex".

„Another reason for not write the article, has anything to do with me being gay?" Ask Alex, trying to make sense of all.

„And if you're not gay, I will still not write that damn article! He forces me to be against something that I'm not against! I suppose to write about the truth, but with this article, he forces me to lie!"

„Kara, listen to me, this is your chance to get you job back. You have to make this article." Alex didn't like the situation her sister has, but she was decided to help her out. After all, that sister for, right?

„I don't care, I will not write a single word." When she want, Kara can be more stubborn that her sister. The blond get up from the floor and start pacing to the damaged door.

„Where are you going? Kara, this discussion isn't over yet!"

„It is, and it's a bank robbery in the center, Supergirl need to save the day!" respond the blonde over the shoulder.

Alex watches her little stubborn sister walked out from the room, and she start thinking about a plan to help her. The subject was a delicate one if the article was written wrong, that could end Kara career as a reporter. It has to be a way out of this situation, without hurt anyone feelings, and without Kara ends up fired again. The agent gets up from the floor, took the bag of food, and she decides to call her girlfriend for an advice. After the second ring, Maggie picks up the phone.

„Hey babe, is everything ok?"

„Hey Mags, yes. Listen, a need a favor!"

* * *

After the bank robbery, an accident on the bridge appeared, then it was an explosion at a hospital, and then, an orange monster decided to come to surface from sewerage and scare everyone. It was certainly not the end of the week that our heroine dreamed of. Only in the evening, when the sun was ready to get in the ocean, Kara was able to get home, landing through the bedroom window. After changing directly into pajamas, she headed to the kitchen, where something smelled great. For one moment, Kara thought Mon-El cooked for her again, but she was surprised to see James and Alex arranging the dinner table, while Mon-El adding the last spices to food. Maggie sat with Winn in front of TV, getting ready the gaming console.

„Guys! What are you doing all here?" Ask the blonde, hugging James and Alex first, then Maggie and Winn.

„It's game night, silly, you forgot?" Alex responds gently.

„I thought we planned for tomorrow night!" Kara could feel something wrong in her sister's voice, but she decide to play by their rules, and probably she will found out later what's really going on.

„Changing of plans!" Mon-El greeted Kara with a kiss on her cheek.

„Ok then, I will not complain, as long as we have food and games! I'm starving!"

„Food, checked! How is going with that console, Winn?" Ask Mon-El, as he put the food on the table.

„Checked! Are you sure you don't want to cancel that bet you make earlier, Daxamite boy?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

„Pretty sure, yes. Come here, let's eat, then, I will kick your pretty ass at that game you talk about earlier!"

„What you just said about my ass?" asked Maggie getting up from the floor.

„Man, you're screw!" Winn chuckle behind her.

They sat down at the table and began to eat quietly for a few minutes, none of them knew how to start the conversation. Eventually, Maggie decides that is too quiet for a game night, and she picks up the first thing that cross her mind in that moment.

„God, Mon-El! Are you sure that you were a prince back on Daxam or a cook? This meal is delicious!". And it was true. Mon-El maybe was stupid and annoying, but he knows what to do in the kitchen. That was an important quality of a man.

„Thanks, when you live with The Girl of Steel, you need to adapt quickly to the situation", respond Mon-El, nudged Kara in the arm, who was lost in her thoughts. „Is everything ok, darling?"

„Hmm, what? Ah, yes, everything is fine" respond the blonde, with a fake smile. She didn't want to talk again about her stupid article, not on game night.

„Kara, you know that you speak with us about everything, right? Alex said, watch her sister moves.

„About everything" repeats Maggie, who wanted to show her support.

That was the moment when Kara put all the pieces together and figured out why her friends organize game night earlier.

„You have found out about the article..." Kara said sighing.

„Yes, we did. And we decided to help you write it, and get your job back." It was Winn turn to speak. He really wanted to see Kara get panicked again when she was on a deadline.

„No! I don't want to write it. I don't care about that stupid job. I will not hurt dozens of innocent people with my article, just to get my job back! And I can't be against something that I'm not against! I will not lie!" The blonde tone didn't let space to argue.

Maggie Sawyer didn't spend that much time with the little Danvers, but she used to the stubbornness, from her girlfriend. So, she decided to make Kara see the problem from a different angle, hopefully, she will change her minds.

„Maybe you don't have anything against us Kara, but you think about the others? The people who can't accept the LGBT community around them? They have a voice too, and a big one". Judging by the look on heroine face, Maggie knew that she caught her.

„What do you mean?" The blonde didn't want to argue with the detective or to discuss that idiot article anymore, but she knows she can't stop the brunette from telling her opinion.

„Out there, are lots of people that are against us. They discriminate and marginalize us. Doesn't matter what religion belief in, or what color is your skin, as long as you're gay, they will see you as a sick person. And nobody want's to be around sick people, especially if you're contagious."

„Alright Maggie, I think you are overreacting here, there's no way straight people could think something like that about LGBT community. You're not a plague. It just, I don't know, a little too much." The heroine already knows that some people are against LGBT community, but she refuses to believe that the things could degenerate so bad.

„Again Kara, that's your opinion, but you need to understand that not all people think like you. Out there, are a lot a people hide in the closet, because of the fear of being rejected by the friends and family, and because they know are overcome numerically. This word is cruel little Danvers, from so many different points. And I don't say that just as a gay person, I said that as a person who has been rejected by everyone once she came out."

„I'm sorry Maggie, I didn't know about..." stat the blonde.

„Tonight isn't about me, it's about you. You need to know how the others think, to make this article. And I'm happy to help, but I just wanted to warn you, it wouldn't be easy".

„Maybe... You could interview some people, to ask them some question about this theme. This is how it goes, right?" intervene Mon-el.

„Yeah, maybe. Look guys" said Kara getting up, preparing for a toast. „I'm the luckiest girl in the entire Univers to have you as a family. Thank you for helping me with that. To superfriends!"

„To superfriends!" said all together at once.

„What you says to let this subject for tomorrow, and tonight just have some fun? I really want to see you making that think when you'll lose the bet, Mon-el" Alex said, as she headed to the TV.

„What thing, Mon-El?" ask Kara, once she joins the others on the couch.

Nobody answered her, Winn starts laughing like a maniac, and Alex kisses Maggie on lips. The brunette has already some ideas for Kara's article, but for now, all she wanted was to beat the Daxamite ass at the game they play. And the night goes on, in the end, everyone forgot about that stupid article, especially when Mon-El loses the bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I back with chapter 3, I hope you enjoying so far! Please tell me in the review section what you think!**

 _ **WARNING:**_ English is not my first language, and I didn't study at school either. There will be some grammatical mistakes, so please be patient with me, I will do my best to improve it!

 ** _Note_ :** So, if Supergirl characters aren't mine, all grammatical mistakes belong to me! **I don't have anything against LGBTQ community** , this whole story crossed my mind after a little fight with my mom about this subject. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The Game Night was better than Kara expected, she can't recall last time when she laughed so much. But now it was Saturday morning, and our heroine didn't want to wake up. Because if she woke up, Kara knew she would be greeted by her friends in the living room who wanted to help with the article. But she did not want to make this article, it seemed wrong and she didn't want to offend anyone, just to get back her job. Kara could hear Mon-El, Alex, and Maggie talking in the kitchen on various topics. But where were James and Winn? Kara couldn't remember when they left, but she knew that has something to do with The Guardian.

„Do you think we should wake her up?"Ask Mon-El. It was already 10 o'clock, and no signs that the blonde was going to get out of bed anytime soon.

„You can try it, but I don't recommend it. Kara is getting pout when she's not allowed to make her beauty sleep!" Alex warned Mon-el, winking at him. She was aware that her younger sister could hear her.

„Either you wake her, or I'll do it! This clearly is a strategy. I tell you, she has second thoughts about that article!" said Maggie, on her detective tone. She wasn't going to spend the whole day babysitting the little Danvers.

Mon-El thought a little, and then he headed to the refrigerator and took out the eggs and the bacon. If it was something that would raise his girlfriend out of bed, that was the food. He put on the apron and started preparing breakfast, under the stunned gaze of the girls, who were drooling on the counter. After finishing, he put the food on a tray and headed slowly to the bedroom, knowing Kara could not resist the smell, and she will wake up. Alex and Maggie followed him, the redhead pulling out her phone to immortalize the moment when her sister would wake up with the pouting face. But they all were surprised when they walked into the bedroom and found Kara, completely dressed and awake, waiting in bed, most likely for the food.

„Mon-El, will you gave me the food, or do I have to come after her myself?" Ask the blonde when she saw her boyfriend sitting at the bedside like a statue. Mon-El managed to recover from the shock and passed the food tray to Kara.

„So..." Kara said after a few sips „What's the plan? You said you wanted to help me, but I have no idea what to write, so I'm waiting for suggestions!"

„Wow, Alex, you didn't joke when you said she would be pout!" Mon-el said with a smirk.

„I think we should wait for James and Winn, they need to arrive at any time by now," Alex said, trying to mediate the situation. Sometimes, Kara could be the most stubborn person on the planet.

„They are already here!" said the heroine, as she gets up from the bed and goes straight to open the door, leaving the food tray in the kitchen on her way. „Morning boys, come in!"

James and Winn had brought a box of donuts and they all sat in the living room to talk.

„So, Kara ... You have to write an article on Gay Invasion in the National City to get your job back, and it has to be anti-gay. Or Snapper will not get you back, and we all know that once fired from CatCo World Wide Media, no one will ever be willing to hire you again, am I right?" Ask Winn, wanting to be sure. The six beers from last night seem to affect his memory.

„Yes, yes, yes and unfortunately yes" the blonde replied. „But you know what? I like being a blogger, and I'll be able to make some money from this very soon!"

„You're not allowed to think like this, Kara!" Maggie warned her. „You will make this article, and we will think about something to make it work."

„Not necessarily!" James intervened, making everyone look at him in amazement and a threatening look from Alex. „I mean, I don't think it must be something negative, is it?" He tried to explain, raising hands in defense.

„What do you mean?" Alex ask.

„I mean, you can talk about this invasion as an increase of LGTB people in the last, I do not know, let's say, 5 years. You can interview the churches or the mayoralty to find out how many gay marriages have taken place up to now. Or you can call an orphanage, find out how many children were adopted by a gay couple."

„Do not forget plastic doctors. How many people have decided to change their sex in the last 5 years? I'd say that's a great idea!" Add Winn enthusiastic.

„It's a good idea, but it will not work. What you said earlier, James is analyzing, and Snapper doesn't want analyzes to be made by reporters. He always says there are analysts for this, and we never have to confuse this with the reporting" Kara sighed. She can't see a way out of this problem, even with their help.

Maggie lay on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes, clearly thinking of something. Alex looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on over her lover's head.

„You said you extracted the note from a bowl?" Maggie asked Kara, keeping her eyes still closed.

„Yeah, I got the last one out there, and he got me to pick up the note," the blonde said.

„Snapper ever saw Alex, he knows you have a sister?" Maggie continues with questions on her tone detective.

„Yeah, I think he knows about Alex. Where do you want to go?" Ask heroine puzzled. But Maggie just giggled and leaned for another donut.

„Man, he did it to you!" Maggie began to laugh.

„What do you mean by that?" It was Alex's turn to ask.

„Come on! Kara arrives last and takes the last ticket out of the bowl? Snapper knows about you, and he's a reporter, so he probably knows you're gay! How do you know that there may have been two bowls and the one that your sister extract from has full with the same theme, huh?"

„Wow, that didn't cross my mind!" Kara was amazed by the detective's deduction.

„So what do say? Snapper is an evil genius who wants to turn Kara into a homophobic sister just to get revenge on her for stepping over his word?" Winn said laughing, although he was the only one doing that.

„That's not funny Winn!" Kara snapped at him. „Planned or not, I have to write that stupid article to take my job back, but I have to do it so, that I don't hurt anyone feelings. And I do not think there's any way to do that. Oh, Rao, I don't even know what I should think negative about the LGBT people!"

„Why don't you make the article from the perspective of the other people, everyone has a different opinion" Alex suggested to her. And that was all Maggie needed. The wheels began to spin in her head, and she turned to kiss the redhead on lips.

„Babe, you're a genius!"

„I already know that, but why am I a genius right now?"Ask the reddish with a smirk.

„Kara can interview other people about this subject, find out their opinions and put them in the article!" Maggie said.

„Yeah... I think this could work. But who I'm gonna to interview?" asked Kara.

„I don't think you should interview anyone. People tend to exaggerate or lie when it comes to an interview. Especially for CatCo Magazine" James said, trying to find another solution.

„Well, it's not like we all see people of the same sex holding hands or kissing in public. You said yourself, Maggie, many of them are hiding, being too scared to come out, because of the fear to be rejected by the ones around them" Mon-el said for the first time since he joins them in the living room. Maggie only smiles at him and turned her gaze to Alex.

„Babe, do you still have that blonde wig since you ran off the army?"

„Yes, but why ... No, no way I gonna do that!" Alex jumps when she realized what her girlfriend was thinking. But she calmed down immediately when she realized it wasn't a bad idea at all. „You know, I think it could work!".

„Does someone tell me what it might work?" Ask Kara agitated. She doesn't like it when she's left behind

„We'll all going to the park. Alex and I will show our affection in public for each other, and you'll talk to people who react to seeing us. But do not tell them you're a reporter, treat it like an open conversation. What do you say? It's a plan?"

Kara thought a little, and then, without any warning, she ran into the detective's arms, hugging her tightly. It was a crazy idea, but it was a crazy idea who could actually work.

„It's the best idea I ever heard, Maggie you're a genius!"

„I'm always happy to help a Danvers!" Brunette replied, hugging her back.

„Guys, let's not forget one thing. We already have a lesbian couple, but what do we do with homosexuals, we should include them too, right?" Winn intervene. „Maggie, do you know any homosexual couple?"

„I think we've already found our homosexual couple" Alex replied as she got up from the couch and headed to Winn. She took by his hand and led him to the chair where was Mon-El and sat him on the daxamite's lap. „Aren't they the cutest couple you ever saw?" Ask Alex, very seriously as she turns to the others.

„Nooo!" The boys were answering at the same time, Winn jumping to his feet. James and the girls started to laugh at the reaction of the two boys.

„Do I have to remind you of all the moments when you stepped on my tail? Mon-El, when you lied about your real identity? Or Winn when you hide that you work with The Guardian?" Alex said, trying to stop from laughing.

„That's not fair! I was the one in the van, James was the one out there who share punches in left and right. And he should be included too!" Start Winn complaining.

„I think we can find some heels for Mr. Olsen too" Alex said with a diabolical smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**_ Hello there! Thank you for reading and review this story! I back with chapter 4, I hope you enjoying so far and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to be published. Please tell me in the review section what you think!

 _ **WARNING** :_ English is not my first language, and I didn't study at school either. I'm aware of my grammatical issue, and I ask a friend to help me with. We start to correct all the mistakes we see it, from all chapters, so, if you see any improvements, or not, please tell me! Is very important to know if I'm on the right track or not.

 _ **Another Note:** _ So, if Supergirl characters aren't mine, all grammatical mistakes belong to me! I don't have anything against LGBTQ+ community, this whole story crossed my mind after a little fight with my mom about this subject. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

„Man, that feels so weird! It's like, I don't know, we are part of that TV Show called What would you do?. Too bad that we aren't paid for this!" start Winn complaining as he entered in the park, holding Mon-El by the hand. They wearing the matching outfit, so immediately drew attention as they entered the park. The Daxamite with his pink shirt, and the IT guy, with his pink bow.

„You already know that I don't have any idea of what are you saying there, right? What Show? And I thought we do this to help Kara, and, speaking of Kara, she thinks that I'm an excellent boyfriend, so you should consider yourself lucky that we found each other!" Mon-El replied as he drags the young man to his chest, kissing him on top of his head.

„Awww, you guys are soo cute together! I think we should call the priest, don't you think Alex?" Maggie laughed through her comms.

„Winn, be careful when you see Kara, it's very probable to have a jealousy crisis! By the way, was nice to meet you!" Alex laughed too, making the poor guy freeze. It was possible that Kara could throw him into dark space from jealousy, even if this whole thing was just an act?

„Kara is 170 ft ahead of you guys. Go and seat on the third empty bench from your right. The sooner we start this, the sooner we finish, and nobody will get hurt. I hope... Showtime!" said James through the comms very serious, but when he close the communication, he began to laugh with tears follow close by Alex and Maggie.

The plan was simple, or it has become simple after 3 hours of contradictory discussions, and a lot of curses. They will send two gay couples on the field. The first was formed by Mon-El with Winn a revenge from Danvers's sister because they have lied to them and the second formed by Alex and Maggie. The couples needed to show their affection in public for each other, as Kara discusses with people that react seeing them.

Despite all Alex's threats, James has managed to get rid of the makeup and dress, arguing that it would be good to be someone to watch over the whole situation. Maggie agreed with him, in those situations, everything was possible. Winn managed to hack into surveillance system of the park so they could see and hear everything that happens outside. Also, just to be sure that they will not be recognized, they decided to go undercover. Boys go first, wearing a casual but matching outfit, because Winn needed to go back to DEO very soon to finish some stuff that only him know about. Hacker stuff, to be more precise.

The second couple and James were in the van, supervising the whole scene, make sure everything was going smooth. Alex watches closely how Mon-El sat on the bench, very relaxed, with Winn lying on his chest, who was very anxious. By her left, James and Maggie put a bet who will snap first and run away.

„You act like you did this before, " Winn said, suspicious, raising his head, to watch at his boyfriend.

„On Daxam we don't pay much attention to this sort of things, and it's very common." Respond Mon-el as he rolled up sleeves of his pink shirt. „How come you've not been with a boy before?". On that question, Winn's face dropped, as everyone starts to laugh.

„What are you talking about? I'm not..." Winn tries to defend himself, but he was cut by Maggie.

„All right boys, you already drag some attention, now let's see some love" The detective speak.

„Wait, what are you..." but Mon-El stops Winn from complaining, with a hungry kiss. The Daxamite drag the young boy close, making the whole scene more intimate. When Mon-El broke the kiss, he put Winn traumatized body back on his chest, and start to play with his hair.

„And the Oscar goes to... Mon-El of Daxam" Maggie scream as she turns to her girlfriend. "Babe, please tell me we can keep that footage, that is pure gold!" Alex simply responds with a kiss.

Kara watched as her boyfriend kiss her best friend, and she doesn't know who to throw into space. The reporter's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her right shoulder, and when she turn around, she saw a blonde female around 35, who look over the guys, with a disgusted expression.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" asked the blonde. "I swear, those two guys shouldn't walk free around here, where are kids, maybe into a psychiatric hospital, but not here." Said the mysterious woman, staring at the couple, with no shame.

"Excuse me?" Kara asks as she shut down an image with the blonde flow direct to the sun.

"Oh please! You seem them too! I'm totally disgusted by the way things have gone! What, now we have to accept the pedophiles and criminals too, if we accept this" said, gesturing to the couple.

"But… What have the love to do with the crime or pedophilia?" Kara can't make any connections with what the woman said and what she gesticulate.

"Love?! That's not love! That's craziness! This is a mental issue, they're sick! Just like the criminals or pedophiles! Please tell me you don't agree with this!"

"I don't see anything wrong here. As long as they are good people, I don't care who love. I don't think that is something wrong, they are not sick!" Kara could feel her blood boiling under her skin, and she needed all her self-control, not to fry woman face.

"In that case, I can drag just one conclusion. You are one of them. I hope you will rot in Hell!" And with that, the mysterious woman turn around and she leaves as fast as she comes.

Kara was ready to go after her, and throw the into the first building who comes in the way, but another hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turns around, ready for round 2, but she was surprised to see Maggie, and more surprised when the detective wraps her arms around the heroine in a silent tentative to comfort her. Kara melts into the embrace, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be the one who hugs you, " said the heroine once the two break apart, and she saw the fire in Maggie's eyes.

"It's ok, I grow up with this kind of things. I'm used to it." Replied the brunette, with a small smile. The plan was simple but implies a lot of emotions, so Maggie felt she need to be strong for Kara like her aunt was there for the detective when she needed. "That was an easy one, things can get much worse, that's why we have James in the van."

"That right!" the girls heard James speak through his comms. "Six o'clock, incoming an old couple. Alex, go and sit on the bench under that tree! Maggie, take Kara by the hand and walk slowly to Alex".

"Don't tell me you want to shoot two rabbits at once Jimmy, things can get nasty!" the brunette speaks, figured what the man want to do. She was a little afraid, but she complies.

"And… Action!" shout James again.

This time, Winn was the one who wraps his arms around Mon-El and places a soft kiss on top of his head. Meantime, Maggie took Kara by hand, and kiss her on the cheek, make the reporter blush a little. They let the old couple pass them and wait for them to seat on the same breach as Alex, who apparently, was hypnotized by the phone. The old man starts to stare at the two couples, with no expression on his face.

"Carl! Stop starring, is not polite!" the woman said, try to catch his attention.

"Sorry my dear, I just wonder if those girls are a couple too. In boys case, is pretty evident." Respond the man, his facial expression becomes soft. He doesn't seem disturbed by the young couples, and Alex starts to wonder if she sat next to aliens.

"The boys are adorable indeed." Said the woman, and then took a closer look at the girls, who now are slowly walking through them. "I don't know what to say, in any case, they look good together." Kara relaxed a little when she heard what that woman just said.

"Maggie, Kara, go to that lady and ask her to take a picture of you two" ordered James. It was risky, but they have to try.

"You like to play with fire, don't you Jimmy?" asked Maggie, as she took her phone from pocket and walk to the lady. "Excuse me, can you take a picture with me and my girl?" Maggie asks politely.

"Sure thing dear!" said the woman as the took the phone from Maggie's hand. Kara put an arm around the detective's waist and smile at the camera. "Done, you two are so beautiful together, but dear, take that snapback off, enjoy a little sunshine, " the woman said, with a soft tone. Maggie turned red and took off her snapback, letting her hair to fall in waves on her shoulders.

"Come on darling, James and Patricia arrived for the chest contest." Said the man approaching her wife. "Have a good day ladies!"

Kara watches amazed how the oldest couple leave, holding hands, and she starts to wonder if those two were, in fact, aliens. They must be aliens, they were too nice. The girls sat on the bench next to Alex, who try to arrange her blonde wig.

"I'm the only one who thinks that couple were aliens?" Ask Alex, once she finished with her wig.

"That makes two of us. They were…I don't know… so nice with us, they treat us like normal people. They are totally different from that blonde creature from earlier" respond Kara. "What do you think, Maggie?" ask her, as she turns to the detective, who play absently with her snapback.

"Babe, are you alright?" Alex asked as she sees her girlfriend lost in her own thoughts. The agent starts to blame herself for agreed with this plan, she knows her Maggie will be affected.

"Yeah… I'm ok" Maggie respond slowly as she gets up from the bench. When she turned around to the girls, Alex could see a tear who manage to escape from detective's eye. "Those two are people, good people… It's just, that woman remind me about my aunt…" she continues, wiping the rebel tear.

This time, was Kara turn to hug the detective. She didn't know the whole story, but she knows that Maggie and her aunt were close. The brunette wasn't a hugging person, but she always finds Danvers's embrace so warm, like they have healing powers. The moment was nice, Alex was glad that her girls finally get along, but Winn needed to ruin everything.

"Aaa… Girls, sorry to interrupt your moment, but we need to move. If I don't finish that report today, I'm pretty sure that J'onn will kill me! And I'm too young and handsome to die" he speak through his comms. The boys were still on their bench, this time, separate one from another.

"Yup… You definitely know how to ruin a moment Winn" Alex comment, but she knows that he was right. They need to finish this soon, for Maggie especially. She didn't want to see her girlfriend suffer anymore.

"In this case, I have a new plan, " James said through his comms. Seeing Kara frowning, he added: "It's a good plan, I swear". It wasn't the greatest plan, once he thought the second time.

"Just say it!" Winn really needed to finish that stupid report and escape from that pink bow.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know I use some clichés, but I needed something evident to show that they are a couple, something to drag the attention to them. So I used a matching (pink) outfit for boys. And for the girls, I dressed Maggie into a tomboy and Alex into a hot blonde.**

 **Here in Romania, you can be beaten up, just because you look different, or if you are dressed differently. So, please try to not judge a person, just from her appearance. Try to get to know it first!**

 **Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:**_ Hello there! Thank you for reading and review this story! I back with chapter 5, I hope you enjoying so far. Please tell me in the review section what you think!

 _ **WARNING** :_ English is not my first language, and I didn't study at school either. I'm aware of my grammatical issue, and I ask a friend to help me with. We start to correct all the mistakes we see it, from all chapters, so, if you see any improvements, or not, please tell me! Is very important to know if I'm on the right track or not.

 _ **Another Note:** _ So, if Supergirl characters aren't mine, all grammatical mistakes belong to me! **I don't have anything against LGBTQ+ community** , this whole story crossed my mind after a little fight with my mom about this subject. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"So what's the big plan, Jimbo?" Maggie asked as she and Alex came in the van.

"Please remember that earlier Kara almost throw that woman into space!" Alex warned him, taking off the wig. Why Maggie was allowed to dress like a tomboy, but she needed to wear that stupid wig?

"Yeah…. About that…." Began James to speak. First time when he thought the plan, it was a good plan, but now, he was pretty that if will open the mouth, Alex will put out her alien gun, and will shoot him in the ass, or somewhere else…

"Just tell us, James! If is a good or a bad plan, we'll decide together!" Winn said through his comms, a little louder that he intended. The boys were still in park, on the bench.

"Winslow, this rush, is just because of that report?" Ask Maggie suspicious.

"Of course it does! I'm the only one who is scared by Papa Bear?" respond Winn through his comms.

"YES!" his friends said at once.

"For the God Sake Winn, you been on an alien planet and you stayed at 2 meters away from a fight between Supergirl and a White Martian! But you are scared about what will happen if you don't give that report on time?" James starts to laugh about his friend.

"But… This isn't the first time when you don't finish a report on time… You late with the reports also when you were with Lyra…" Mon-El starts to analyze the young man. "Please, don't tell me…"

"I'm not seeing with Lyra again! I just want to escape from these clothes!" Try Winn to defend himself, but it was too late, his friends already figured out what's going on.

"Nice try buddy! But you wear the same clothes every day, except for that bow tie! Alright, let's go back to work!" James said, trying to stop his laughing. But when he looked on the surveillance cameras, he couldn't see Kara anywhere. "Aaa, guys… Did you see Kara somewhere? I can't see her on cameras!"

"I'm right here" Kara speak, making the occupants of the van to jump when they heard her voice. She entered in the van looking at her notes with a big frown on her face. "Winn, you can go to your date now, I finished with you two."

"But when you…" Mon-El wanted to know, but he was cut by the blonde.

"When you all decided to stop helping me. It seems isn't hard to drag attention to you. But unfortunately, with all I have here, I can't make an article about it…" the heroine said, frowning at her notes.

"I see that you write something there, a lot of something…" Winn comment, peeking at her notes. He and the Daxamite came to the van in no time.

"I did, but they are saying the same things over and over again. Craziness, against the churches, the kids will need a mom, that this isn't normal…. They brought again criminals and pedophiles. Why does this whole thing need to be related with pedophiles?" The young Kryptonian asks, visibly angry.

"They put us in the same room. The criminals are crazy, the pedophiles too, we are crazy, so…" try Maggie to explain as calm as she could, ignoring the blood that was boiling under her skin. "The reason you receive the same answers over and over again is that people aren't informed, they just don't know what is means to be the main problem is that silence is the enemy."

"Hey, I didn't know you are a Papa Boach fan!" Mon-El said enthusiastic. He had only discovered the artist a few days ago and was anxious to talk to someone about him.

"Papa Roach" all his friend began to correct him.

"That's what I said" try Mon-El to defend himself. "You think you'll have a better shot with the girls? That old couple was very nice."

"Maybe. It's just one way to find out." Maggie said while she arranges her snapback. "Ready for round two, little Danvers?".

"Are you sure Maggie? You don't have to do this…" Kara didn't want to continue, this thing was too painful, for her, and for the detective.

"You mean if am ready to hold my beautiful girlfriend and told her how wonderful she is?" Maggie said, making Alex turn all red. "Shall we?"

* * *

"I'm sorry" Alex said slowly, while she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"For what?" Maggie asked confused, as she lifts her head to watch the agent in the eyes. After all the months spent together, the detective still couldn't get over how beautiful her girlfriend was. And that stupid blonde wig, make her so much hot…

"For this," the reddish (blonde) tries to explain, dragged the detective from her fantasies. "I shouldn't agree with this plan. I should think about…".

"All you need to think about is what I'm gonna to do with you when we go back to your place!" Maggie smirk as she reached to kiss her lover. She was in the arms of the woman of her dreams, everything that happens around them was insignificant.

"Do you mean our place?" Alex whispered like she was afraid to speak. "I mean… I was thinking…" she starts to ramble, making Maggie laugh.

"How could you defend a 3 meters tall alien, but you couldn't speak about something personal without rambling?" the detective continued to laugh. "I would love moving with you, Danvers!" Maggie answered and began to kiss the agent much deeper.

Kara looked at her sister and could not help but smile when she heard their conversation. She was glad Alex was listening to her advice at last. And she needed only a situation to the limit for that!

By the time they went back in the park, the whole place was full of people of all ages, and the benches were all occupied. So Alex grabbed Maggie wrist and dragged her under the shadow of a tree. They sat on the ground, the agent hugging her girlfriend from behind. Those loving birds were so lost in each other eyes that they didn't notice has happened around them. And Kara couldn't be more thankful to Rao for that!

At James's suggestion, the heroine uses her super-hearing to rush things a little bit, and a miracle, she managed to control her anger, and desire to hurt everyone that seems disgusted by her sister and her girlfriend. After a few minutes of earshot, Kara sat down on a nearby bench, feeling her head rumble. She didn' t realize she was sitting near some teen girls that were talking about Maggie and Alex.

"Look at them, they seem so… in love, and peaceful… I wish I have that!" one of the girls said, looking like she was ready to cry.

"You will have all of that soon. After you come out to your parents!" try the second girl to encouraged her friend.

"You already know I can't do that Sam! They will kick me out if I said anything!". A rebel tear escape from the girl's eye, as she tries to control her emotions.

"And you know that you are always welcomed at my house! Tell them tonight, if something goes wrong, my dad and I will come to get you out of there! And my mom will be so happy to finally have someone to talk about culinary shows!" Sam said, trying to cheer up her friend. "If they don't accept you, that means that they don't deserve you. I'm the one who deserves you!" Sam laugh, as she wraps an arm around the scared girl.

"You're wrong, I'm the one that's lucky to have you," the first girl said, as she wiped her rebel tear.

"That's also true Emmy!" Sam continue to laugh then she gets up. "I'm going to call my parents, and inform them about the plan. No comments! You are my friend, and that's the end of discussion!" Sam said before she walked away to call her parents.

Kara remained motionless throughout the entire conversation, unwilling to scare the girls, and hoping they did not notice her. But when the first girl, Emmy, starts to break apart, the heroine couldn't stay away. Kara approached the girl, and wraps her arms around the young girl, like she did with Alex when Maggie rejected her. They stay like this for several minutes, until the sobs stopped, and Emmy moves away from Kara, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"S-sorry…" Emmy manages to say, with a weak voice.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," the Kryptonian said softly, handing her a napkin. "I know how scary this whole situation can be, but you are not alone. Let your friend be there for you!" She continued, gently stroking her back.

"You don't know my parents…" The girl said. She knows it was in vain to deny her sexuality. Kara was sitting near to them since they start the conversation.

"No, I don't, and I don't know your friend either, but I can see that she cares about you. Let her be there for you, especially now". Kara could see that Emmy was scared, and try to push her away, but she was determinate to help her.

"Is everything okay here?" Ask Sam, as she returned from her phone conversation.

"Y-yes, everything is fine. I-I'm fine now… I'm ready." Emmy responds, getting up from the bench. "Thank you!" she said turning to Kara, before she walks away, holding hands with Sam.

Kara stood a little on thoughts, then she got up and start to walk towards the van. Maggie saw the change in the heroine mood and warned Alex, who almost fall asleep, and they start to run after the reporter.

"Kara, wait! What's wrong?" Maggie asked when she catches her. "Why you walk away?"

"I have everything that I need to wrote the article." The blonde respond simply.

"Kara…" Alex tries to get some explanations. She could feel that her little sister hide something.

"Seriously. I don't know how fine I am, but I know that I will write the best article Sapper has ever seen! But for now, James, I'm hungry!" Kara said when she gets into the car.

"I know it I will not escape so easy…" James began to comment. "You are lucky that my salary just arrives this morning."He said once he was in the driver seat, starting the car. "So, what we have on the menu?"

* * *

"I still believe that couple were alien!" Alex said as she starts to load the dishwater. After finishing the undercover mission, they went to Kara apartment to eat, James being the one who bought the food.

"For the last time babe, they weren't aliens!" Maggie tries to look exasperated by her girlfriend thoughts.

"You wanna a bet Swayer?" Alex smirk at her.

"From what I remembered, last time we put a bet, it didn't ended too good for you!" Maggie starts to laugh, as she remembered the face that Alex made when she tried vegan ice-cream for the first time.

"Alright, no bets!" the agent said, starting the dishwater. She glanced at the living room, where her younger sister was sitting on the couch with the knees under her chin. "Kara, what's wrong? And don't tell me you are fine, you are not fine!".

"Nothing… I just remembered that I have something to do" the blonde respond. She gets up from the couch and went to the bedroom, changing into here hero suit. "Thank you guys, for helping me write the article. Especially you Maggie" Kara said before she fly through the open window.

"What was that about?" Mon-El asks confused.

"I think has something to do with those two girls from the park, that Kara speaks with" James responded. "The sound wasn't the best, but I think one of the girls was about to come out to her parents".

"And Kara went to check how it went," Maggie said thoughtfully. "I can't decide if this carefulness for people is a quality or defect ...".

"Both, always both" Alex said as she grabbed her leather jacket. "Ready to go home, Swayer?"

Maggie smile when she heard the word _home_. She never feel like home since she was 14. Neither with her aunt or with Emily. But here, with Alex, and Kara… Yes, she find a home. The girls go, letting the boys catch up.

"So… How Winn kisses?" James asks, after a few minutes.

"Ahhh… Please, don't remind me! Even a Changralynians kiss better that... that hobbit!" Mon-El replied, looking like he was about to vomit.

James has no idea what is a Changralynians, but it cannot be good!


End file.
